warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lindeblads fanfictions/ Eclips
Hoi allemaal, op deze pagina vind je mijn serie eclips maar dan alle delen. thumb|276px|credits: morgenpootIk hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden, tips zijn ook altijd welkom. PS:onthoud dat het eigenlijk een film serie is. Deel 1 Lisa zit op haar kamer, ze kijkt naar de foto´s die op haar kast hangen. De foto´s van haar en de palomino kleurige IJslander. Die ijslander… Dat is Sunny, Sunny was Lisa´s beste vriendin, Ze was lisa´s beste maatje. Sunny was niet van Lisa, Sunny was haar bijrijdpony. ¨Lisa¨ riep Lisa´s moeder. ¨Kom je eten??¨ ¨Ja, ik kom¨ riep lisa. Ze hangt de foto´s terug en schuift de poster van een hond erover. Lisa kijkt om haar heen, nergens in haar kamer is ook maar 1 paard te vinden. Al is Lisa wel een echte paardenfan. Lisa springt van haar bed terwijl ze roept ¨ik kom!¨ en ze rent naar beneden. (intro) Lisa rent de trap op ze komt binnen en doet de deur dicht, dan gaat ze op haar bed zitten. Ze kijkt naar de foto van haar en sunny op haar eerste concours. Lisa kijkt blij op de foto en ze houdt een beker in haar hand. Zij en sunny waren eerste geworden. Lisa krijgt tranen in haar ogen en ze fluisterd ¨het is zo oneerlijk, waarom jij. Waarom?!¨ Lisa stopt de foto achter de poster en zegt ¨ik ga nooit meer rijden, nooit meer!¨ Ze laat zich op haar bed vallen en valt binnen 2 minuten in slaap. *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa loopt naar beneden, dan gaat ze op de bank zitten. Lisa zet de TV aan en gaat een film te kijken, opeens wordt er aangebelt. Ze doet open. Er staat een meisje voor de deur. ¨hoi, ik ben Megan en ik kwam voor wat spullen die je wou verkopen¨ zegt het meisje. ¨ehh… ja ik ga ze even halen¨ zegt Lisa. Ze loopt de kamer in een komt terug met een zadel en een hoofdstel.¨ik had het gekocht voor mijn bijrijdpony maar ik heb het nu niet meer nodig. Ik zal ook even de poetskist pakken.¨ zegt Lisa. Ze loopt weer de kamer in en komt terug met een grote bak met borstels. ¨ik zal je wel even helpen om alles in de auto te leggen¨ zegt ze ¨Oke¨ zegt Megan. Wanneer alles is de auto ligt geeft Megan 210 euro aan Lisa ¨het tuig was 200 en de borstels 10 toch?¨ vraagt Megan ¨Ja, dat klopt¨ zegt Lisa. *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa droomt. Ze is buiten met haar hond aan het fietsen en dan valt ze van haar fiets. Even wordt alles donker maar dan komt er een meisje aan op een palomino kleurig paard, het meisje lijkt heel veel op Megan.¨ kan ik helpen?¨ vraagt ze. Het meisje steekt haar hand naar lisa uit. Even is alles weer zwart. Dan staat Lisa in een wei, er zijn allemaal pony´s om haar heen. Twee komen naar haar toe. Een palomino kleurige die heel veel op Sunny lijkt een een Grijs/witte. Opeens staat Lisa op een groot open veld, het is nacht de sterren vonkelen boven de hemel. Opeens ziet Lisa een rij met mensen, eentje stapt naar voren. Ze is in het blauw gekleed. ¨1 zal 2 worden, een nieuwe zon zal komen. Maar de zon zal samen komen met donkere maan….¨ het meisje verdwijnt en de mensen achter haar ook. Lisa wordt wakker en ze schiet overeind. ¨dat was eng¨ fluisterdt ze. Lisa stapt uit bed en loopt naar de badkamer. Ze doet water in haar gezicht\ *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa loopt de badkamer uit, ze loopt de trap af en gaat wat eten. Dan stopt ze wat schoolspullen in haar tas, loopt naar haar fiets en fietst weg *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa komt op school aan, ze zet haar fiets weg. ¨Hoi Lisa!¨ roept Emily. Ze rent naar Lisa ¨hoi Emily¨ zegt Lisa half afwezig. Emily gaat naast Lisa staan. ¨wat is er Lisa?¨ vraagt Emily. ¨ehh, niks hoor.¨ zegt Lisa. De meiden beginnen te kletsen en lopen de klas binnen. *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa loopt half rennend de school uit. ¨LISA!¨ roept Emily. Lisa kijkt over haar schouder en ze ziet Emily aan komen rennen. Lisa rolt met haar ogen, ze zucht. ¨lisa, wil je afspreken?¨ zegt Emily. Lisa loopt naar haar fiets en ze zegt ¨ehh, ik, ehh, ik moet naar de, ehh, tandarts.¨ Lisa stapt op haar fiets. ¨huh, maar je ging vorige week ook al naar de tandarts?¨ zegt Emily ¨eh, ja.. ehm, doei!¨ zegt lisa. En ze fiets snel weg. Emily kijkt haar na. ¨eh nou doei dan?¨ zegt ze. *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa komt thuis. Indy komt meteen aanrennen. ¨hoi Indy!¨ zegt Lisa. Lisa gaat op haar knieen zitten en knuffeld Indy. Ze staat weer op en ze loopt naar het aanrecht. Ze pakt een glas een vult hem met water. Dan pakt ze een koek. Ze gaat aan de tafel zitten en ze eet de koek op, dan drinkt ze haar glas op. Ze staat weer op en zet haar spullen weg. Ze loopt naar boven en gaat zich omkleden. *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa loopt de trap af, ze pakt een tas. Dan doet ze de koelkast open en haalt er een flesje water uit, die doet ze in haar tas. Dan pakt ze een koek die ze ook in haar tas stopt. Ze ritst de tas dicht en loopt naar de garage. Ze pakt haar fiets en fietst weg. Deel 2 Lisa en Faith lopen het gebouw uit. ¨dat was echt een leuke les¨ zegt Faith ¨ja, fijn dat wij samen een dans mogen maken¨ zegt Lisa ¨ja. Zullen we dan een keertje samen oefenen? We kunnen dan het best bij jou, jij hebt namelijk veel ruimte.¨”zegt Faith. ¨is goed, zullen we dan overmorgen afspreken. BIj mij om 2 uur?¨ vraagt Lisa. ¨oke, ik kijk alvast naar leuke liedjes¨ zegt Faith. Ondertussen zijn de meiden naar de fietsen gelopen. Ze pakken de fietsen en stappen op. ¨tot overmorgen¨ roepen ze naar elkaar *}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa komt thuis aan, ze ziet de auto van haar ouders nog niet staan. Ze opent de deur van de garage en loopt met haar fiets aan de hand naar binnen. Eerst zet ze haar fiets weg, dan doet ze de deur van de garage dicht en ze loopt het huis binnen. Waar is Indy? denkt Lisa. oh, ja. Luuc is vast met Indy uit. Lisa loopt naar boven, ze gaat naar haar kamer. Daar legt ze haar tas weg en ze pakt haar telefoon. Als ze in haar kamer is pakt ze een boek uit haar boekenkast. Haar hele boekenkast staat vol met boeken van Warrior Cats. Ze pakt er een en ze gaat in haar stoel zitten lezen. Na een tijdje lezen legt ze het boek weg en pakt haar telefoon. Ze toetst wat in, dan houdt ze de telefoon tegen haar hoofd. ¨hoi met Lisa¨ zegt Lisa in de telefoon. …… ¨ḧeb je al een liedje gevonden¨ …… ¨oke, kan je het liedje doorsturen?¨ ….. ¨top, doei¨ ….. Lisa klikt het gesprek weg. Ze kijkt even op haar telefoon, dan geeft die een piep. Lisa klikt op het bericht en zet het geluid van de telefoon harder. Er klinkt een liedje. Lisa luisterd even naar het liedje. ¨Lisa, eten!!!¨ wordt er geroepen van beneden Lisa loopt naar benenden en gaat eten. }━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* ' ' Lisa komt net terug van school. Ze loopt het huis binnen en pakt wat te drinken en te eten. Dan roept ze Indy. Ze doet de deur van de garage open en pakt Indy´s lijn. Ze loopt met Indy naar haar fiets en ze stapt op, en fietst weg. Lisa komt in het bos. Indy begint heel erg te trekken. ¨Indy hou op!¨ roept Lisa. Maar het helpt niet. Indy begint nog erger te trekken. Lisa wil remmen en stoppen maar dan rent Indy weg. Lisa gilt. Lisa´s fiets rijdt recht op een boom af, opeens wordt Lisa van haar fiets getrokken en ze valt op de grond. Snel laat ze Indy los. Alles doet pijn, bij de val is alle lucht uit Lisa´s ribben geperst en Lisa snakt naar adem. Ze ziet Indy weg rennen, ¨Indy. Hierrr!!¨ roept ze, maar het helpt niet. Lisa probeert op te staan maar dan voelt ze een pijn scheut door haar been. ¨AU!” schreeuwt ze terwijl ze weer neervalt. Dan kijkt Lisa naar haar fiets. De ketting is los en de lichten en de bel zijn er af gevalllen. ¨waar is mijn telefoon¨ fluister Lisa. Dan ziet ze hem liggen aan de overkant van het pad. ¨oh nee¨ fluisterd ze. Lisa doet een paar pogingen om op te staan maar het lukt niet. Dan hoort Lisa een paard aankomen, ze kijkt om zich heen. Ze ziet een pony komen met een meisje erop. Dat is het meisje van mijn droom denkt Lisa. Het meisje rijdt naar Lisa toe. ¨wat is er gebeurt, kan ik helpen¨ zegt het meisje. Ze stapt af en loopt naar Lisa toe. Ze steekt haar hand uit. Lisa pakt haar hand en probeert op te staan. Ze voelt de pijn weer in haar been. ¨au¨ roept ze. ¨sorry, heb je pijn.¨ zegt het meisje ¨nee, nee het gaat wel¨ zegt Lisa ¨he, jij bent toch dat meisje waarvan in het zadel enzo had gekocht?¨ vraagt het meisje. ¨ehh, ja. Megan toch?¨ vraagt Lisa ¨ja dat klopt. He kijk je staat!¨ zegt Megan. ¨ja, wow. Ik kon niet op staan omdat mijn enkel heel veel pijn deed. Maar nu niet meer. gek...¨ zegt Lisa. Megan kijkt naar Lisa´s been. ¨het ziet er niet gebroken of gekneusd uit, raar.. Maar weet je wat, ik neem je mee naar de wei. Daar kan je even uitrusten en je ouders bellen.¨”zegt Megan. ¨ehh, ja is goed. Ik heet trouwens Lisa.¨ zegt Lisa. ¨oke. Dat is handig om te weten. Je kan op Soleil zitten. Dat is mijn paard.¨ zegt Megan. '¨'oke, ehh. Mijn telefoon ligt daar aan de overkant van het pad kan je die misschien even pakken?¨ vraagt Lisa. ¨ja¨ zegt Megan. Ze pakt de telefoon op. ¨Huh?! Er ligt hier glas van je telefoon maar hij is niet kapot?!¨ zegt Megan ¨wat?!¨ roept Lisa Megan pakt de stukjes glas op en geeft de telefoon aan lisa daarna helpt Lisa in het zadel. Dan stappen ze naar De Wei. Deel 3 Megan en Lisa staan in de tent. ¨oke, vertel even wat er is gebeurt¨ zegt Megan. ¨ik ging dus de hond uitlaten, opeens werdt ze helemaal gek en trok ze me van mijn fiets af. Het is eigenlijk heel raar, ze doet nooit zo gek en raar meestal blijft ze gewoon naast me lopen. Het was net of ze bang was ofzo.¨ zegt Lisa. ¨maar moeten we haar dan niet gaan zoeken ofzo??¨ zegt Megan. ¨nee hoor, ze loopt vanzelf naar huis.¨”antwoord Lisa ¨oke, gaat het toruwens met je been?¨ vraagt Megan. ¨oh, ja. Mijn been. Ik voel geen pijn meer, net alsof er niets is gebeurt¨ antwoord Lisa. ¨oke, kom zal ik je De Wei laten zien??¨ ¨oke is goed¨ (intro) Lisa en Megan lopen uit de tent. ¨we hebben dus een grote wei daarachter, dan hebben we een groot pad om allemaal kleine weitjes en daar midden in ligt de bak, we gebruiken de bak nu niet omdat hij te nat is dus rijden we daar achter¨ zegt Megan. Lisa knikt, dan loopt Megan naar de linkerkant van het pad. ¨we hebben het pad door het midden gedaan. Zo staan aan beide kanten 3 paarden¨ zegt Megan. ¨Deze Fjord heet Modear, hij heeft een eigen stukje. Dit is hero, zij is 7 jaar oud. En dit is onze boef Lune ze is een 2 jarige tinker en heel stout.¨ zegt Megan terwijl ze de paarden aan de linkerkant aanwijst. Megan loopt door naar de andere kant. ¨Deze Fjord heeft Lanot. En die gevlekte pony daar, dat is Jolly zij is 10 jaar. En die dikke IJsland is Soleil zij is 19 jaar en ze is van mij.¨ zegt Megan. Lisa schrikt als ze naar Sugar kijkt. ¨wow, zij lijkt heel veel op Sunny...¨ fluisterd ze zodat Megan het niet hoort. ¨Rij jij ook paard?¨ vraagt Megan. ¨ehh, ja vroeger ik had een bijrijdpony¨ zegt ze. ¨oh, leuk. Zou jij het misschien leuk vinden om Soleil bij te rijden? Ik heb er zelf eigenlijk veel te weinig tijd voor¨ zegt Megan. ¨oh oke¨ zegt Lisa ¨oke, ik ga denk ik weer naar huis¨ zegt Lisa. ¨oke waar woon je?¨ vraagt Megan. ¨in de buurt van het wandelbos¨ zegt Lisa terug. ¨he wat toevallig ik ook, ik kan je wel even brengen¨ zegt Megan. ¨oke is goed¨ zegt Lisa Lisa en Megan lopen naar de poort, als ze er zijn stapt Lisa bij Megan achterop en fietsen ze weg. }━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* ' '''Lisa zit in haar kamer een boek te lezen, dan gaat haar telefoon. Ze neemt op. ' '¨Hoi met Lisa¨ ¨hoi ik ben het Megan¨ ¨oh hoi wat is er?¨ ¨De eigenaar van Lune belde hij had gehoord dat jij Soleil ging bijrijden en vroeg of je het leuk vind om Lune te verzorgen¨ ¨oke dat wil ik wel, bedankt¨ ¨oke kom je vandaag nog naar de wei? Er is een kast voor je klaar gemaakt met spullen die je nodig hebt¨ ¨oke ik kom¨ ¨top!¨ ¨doei tot zo¨ ¨tot zo¨ ' ' Lisa hangt op en pakt haar rijkleren. Ze loopt naar de badkamer. }━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa loopt naar beneden. Ze doet haar rijlaarzen aan en pakt haar cap. Ze doet haar cap in de mand van haar fiets en dan fietst ze weg. ' '''}━──────◅▻♢◅▻──────━{* Lisa komt aan op de wei, ze ziet Megans fiets staan. Ze doet de poort open en ze zet haar fiets weg. Dan loopt ze naar de tent. ¨hoi Megan¨ zegt Lisa. ¨hoi Lisa¨ zegt Megan ¨waar ben je mee bezig?¨ vraagt Lisa ¨Oh, ik was net aan het voeren¨ ¨Oke, kan ik helpen?¨vraagt Lisa ¨Ehh, ja, kan je deze emmers bij de paarden neerzetten?¨ Zegt Megan terwijl ze naar een paar paarden wijst. ¨Ja, is goed.¨ Antwoord Lisa terug Lisa pakt de emmers op en loopt naar de paarden, daar zet ze de emmers neer. Megan pakt de andere emmers en brengt die naar de andere paarden. Megan loopt terug. ¨dus…. heb je zin om een stukje te rijden?¨ ¨eh, ja leuk!¨ (einde aflevering 3)